¿Soy hermosa?
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Historia de terror. La vanidad es un pecado peligroso. SEGUNDO lugar del reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_Historia de terror._

_La vanidad es el más peligroso de los pecados._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo. _

Basado en los libros de los Héroes del Olimpo del tío Rick Riordan y en la leyenda de Kuchisake-onna.

**Declaimer**: los personajes son del tío Rick, la leyenda de Kuchisake-onna tampoco es mía. La trama sí es mía.

**1. Kuchisake-onna**

_Cuando estés caminando solo, te abordará..._

Pipper no podía reprochárselo a sí misma: estaba emocionada por la cita que tendría con su amado novio, Jason Grace.

Su segundo aniversario, ¡qué emoción! ¿Se pondría el vestido rosa o el azul? ¿El largo o el corto? ¿Zapatillas con tacón o tenis casuales? ¿Pelo suelto o sujeto en una coleta? ¿QUÉ DEBERÍA PONERSE?

Pipper no era una chica de las que se preocupaban por cómo verse, es más a veces sentía la extraña necesidad de desafiar a su madre Afrodita y vestirse como una pordiosera; pero cuando se trataba de su flamante novio, sus inseguridades crecían y sentía miedo de que, con lo lindo que él era, Jason se consiguiera a alguien más hermosa...

Aunque... esas dudas solían desaparecer cuando él le sonreía, una sonrisa que gritaba en silencio que él estaría con ella aunque Pipper fuera un ogro.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-murmuró Pipper al mirarse en el espejo y encontrar su reflejo, una mujer tan hermosa como una modelo internacional-. Esta no soy yo.

Y corrió a cambiarse el vestido de gala. Estuvo arreglada en diez minutos. Una playera del Campamento Mestizo, un viejo pantalón de mezclilla y unos cómodos tenis. Perfecto para ella.

Decidió ir caminando, porque el restaurante donde Jason la había citado no estaba lejos y además, Pipper amaba caminar en las tardes que pronto se convertirían en noches; ver el sol meterse era un espectáculo único que amaba.

Se detuvo junto a la carretera, esperando que el semáforo cambiara para avanzar por el paso peatonal. Sólo estaban ella y una mujer de buen cuerpo, mirando los autos que pasaban a velocidades altas.

-Eres linda.

Pipper volteó a mirar a la otra con un poco de confusión. No le gustaba que la gente le dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero era una hija de Afrodita y tenía que lidiar con eso. Siempre.

-Gracias-contestó Pipper amablemente.

_...Te pondrá una trampa. Te hará una pregunta..._

- ¿Y yo... estoy bonita?

Pipper la miró fijamente. Su pelo estaba muy lacio y brillante, y su ropa de otoño se ceñía demasiado a su escultural cuerpo, pero llevaba bien puesta una bufanda, seguramente por el intenso frío que solía azotar a Nueva York en octubre. Sólo podía ver sus ojos, dos hermosos ojos grises.

¿Qué respondería Jason si la viera?

Y otra vez escuchó esa vocecita que aparecía solamente cuando pensaba en Jason. "Ella es muy sexy, ¡mira sus pechos! Son como dos melones. Y tú estás más plana que una tabla".

-Sí-contestó Pipper con un poco de amargura.

"Pero tú eres hija de Afrodita, llegará un día en el que seas la más hermosa de todas".

-Oh...-. La mujer se llevó ambas manos a su bufanda para acomodarla bien.

Entonces Pipper se sintió miserable. No le gustaba pensar de esa manera. "La gente vale más que su rostro. No importa qué tan bellos sean por fuera, esa clase de belleza se marchita." se dijo a sí misma.

_... Te volverá a preguntar..._

- ¿Y ahora estoy bonita?

Pipper volvió a mirar a la mujer, que se había quitado la bufanda. De pronto soltó todo el aire que había aspirado y su corazón se detuvo un instante.

¡No! Qué...

Pipper vio unos ojos hermosos y grises. Y una boca sin vida con una cicatriz, una horrible raya que sobrepasaba las comisuras de los labios y se extendía a los lóbulos de sus orejas. Carne podrida y sangre seca que había salido de esa cortada.

Pipper quería cerrar sus ojos, pero sus párpados no respondían; quería gritar, pero su garganta se había secado; quería correr, pero sus pies no se movían. Su instinto de semidiós le gritaba una cosa: peligro.

_...Esperará por tu respuesta, de ella dependerá tu vida:_

_Si le dices que no... Ya lo puedes imaginar. __Nunca la hagas enfadar._

_Pero si le dices que sí..._

-S... sí.

Pipper contestó sin pensarlo. Tenía tanto miedo... ¿Por qué sus manos no tenían el valor suficiente para tomar su daga? Estaba metida en su bolsillo, tan fácil como sujetarla y ya, pero sus brazos estaban adormecidos...

La mujer asintió pensativa.

Pipper sintió alivio. Sabía que toda mujer tenía un poco de vanidad, que esa respuesta era la adecuada.

La mujer fue más rápida que la semidiosa. Sacó sus filosas tijeras y atacó. Pipper no pudo alcanzar su daga, ni si quiera pudo respirar.

.

..

...

**¡Hola!**

Nunca había hecho un reto para foros de PercyJ ni escrito sobre Pipper, ella no me agrada mucho (tampoco la odio), pero espero haberlo hecho bien.

Teníamos que elegir una leyenda urbana y escribirla pero con los semidioses como protagonistas.

Explico: Kuchisake-onna (de la leyenda japonesa) es el espíritu de una mujer que se aparece a los jóvenes (hombre o mujer, creo). Te pregunta "¿soy hermosa?" si le dices "no" te degollará. Si le dices "sí", se quita la máscara, enseñando su horrible cicatriz y una sonrisa espeluznante, y vuelve a preguntar; si ahora contesta "no", te descuartiza, si dices "si" te corta la boca con sus tijeras, como a ella le hicieron. Entonces no hay escapatoria de ninguna forma.

Que tengan un lindo día y, por favor comenten qué les pareció =)

**Mata ne.**


End file.
